Negasonic Teenage Warhead's Exploration
by Ghost000000
Summary: Adult story that contains futa sex. Focuses on the 2016 movie version of Negasonic Teenage Warhead, keeping the film "Deadpool" canon. Keeps parts of other X-Men films canon. NTW, real name Ellie, turns 17 and begins exploring her sexual desires with different partners. Multiple chapters to come. Includes Mystique, Kitty Pride, Danielle Moonstar and others to be determined later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School is still in session at Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, but Negasonic Teenage Warhead-real name Ellie Phimister-isn't in the right mind frame for it. After tagging along with Colossus to help deal with Deadpool's problems, Ellie feels like she doesn't really need to focus that much on what is going on. Walking down the hallways, Ellie was on her phone when Kitty Pryde bumped her shoulder into her.

"Heard you got to use your powers in an actual battle." Kitty said.

"Yea. I was the one pulling all the hard work." Ellie put her phone in her pocket.

"Sure you were. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do anything in particular on Saturday." Kitty was talking about Ellie's birthday, which was 2 days away.

Ellie thought for a moment before responding. "Not really. I think I'm just going to relax, do absolutely nothing."

"Come on! I mean, nothing really special happens when you turn 17, but I figured even you would want to do something."

"No, I just want to chill the fuck out. Drink some beer. Nothing extravagant." Ellie said this as they were passing one of their teachers, Mystique, who hear what she said.

"I hope I didn't hear what I thought you said." Both Ellie and Kitty stopped. Ellie rolled her eyes before turning around to face Mystique.

"Well, I know I didn't say I was going out to tear down the city. So you definitely didn't hear me say that."

"Not as funny as some of your other sarcastic remarks." She walked a couple steps toward Ellie. "By the way, I heard you helped Mr. Rasputin with some armed conflict." Mystique crossed her arms. "I heard you fought pretty well."

"Well, I try. The other option is death, and I didn't like that." Ellie responded.

"That was better." Mystique quickly gave Ellie a once over. "Well, don't get in too much trouble."

"No promises." Ellie turned around, along with Kitty, and continued walking. Kitty managed to sneak a look back at Mystique, who kept her eyes on Ellie, which lingered on her for a little bit before she fully turned around and went her own way.

Kitty turned back and nudged Ellie. "She was checking you out!"

"Are you drunk all ready? Kinda early, don't you think?"

"I'm serious! I looked back and she was definitely looking at you." Kitty lowered her voice a little bit. "I'm pretty sure she was checking out how your ass looked."

"No she wasn't! Your seeing things." Ellie said.

"Fine. Don't believe me! But don't be surprised if she starts making some moves on you." Kitty said.

"No problem." Ellie pulled out her phone to check the time. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go meet up with Danielle. Talk to you later."

"See ya." Ellie went downstairs ad Kitty continued walking straight ahead.

It was very sunny this Friday. While she kept the pants part of her X-Men uniform, Ellie was wearing a white tank top today. She laying down on an outside bench, her feet on bench and her knees bent upwards.

Ellie had her eyes closed and had her headphones on. The sun felt warm on her arms and face. Her mind was wondering as the music just kept on playing uninterrupted. She was turning the events of what happened at that junkyard into a music video. It wasn't long until that stopped and for some reason she had Mystique on her mind. Ellie brushed off Kitty's claims that Mystique was checking her out the other day, but Ellie did admit that she was kind of hot. She heard that back in the 70s, Mystique would walk around in all blue with no clothes on. That image popped in Ellie's mind just as some R&B was playing in her headphones. Thinking about her, Ellie felt her nipples get hard. She was bout to play with her boobs a little bit, but that was when Kitty showed up and wrapper her arms around Ellie's legs and rested her head on her knees.

"You sure I can't convince you do leave your dorm room tomorrow and go party?" Ellie opened her eyes as Kitty asked her that question.

"Not unless you learned how to use mind control." Kitty let go as Ellie sat back up and took her headphones off her ears and rested them around her neck. "What party anyway?"

"Well, not a party really. But there will be beer. Just a get together with some people from class."

Ellie stood up and put her phone in her pocket. "Wanna walk and talk?"

"Sure. Wait-oh, I have to talk to Mr. Summers!" Kitty looked to her right as she saw one of her teachers. She turned back to Ellie. "I'll catch up with you!"

Ellie nodded as Kitty went right and Ellie turned left. As she entered the building, she ran right into Mystique.

"Hello there Ms. Warhead." Mystique said.

"Hey." Ellie responded.

"Why don't you walk with me a little bit." Mystique motioned for Ellie to walk beside her, who didn't respond for a moment.

"Ok." Ellie was shoulder to shoulder with one of her teachers. The one she was getting turned on by just a moment ago.

"Any fun plans for this weekend?" Mystique asked.

"Well, I turn 17 tomorrow. But I don't have any plans. Just staying in my room." Ellie said.

"How come?"

"Just not in the mood for a big and noisy celebration I guess."

Mystique stopped right outside of the big common area. "Well, I'll be on campus this weekend. Mind if I stop by to give you some birthday wishes?"

"Uh…sure." Ellie was hiding her confusion at what Mystique said.

"All right." Mystique patted Ellie on the back. "I'll swing by." Ellie expected her to leave then, but then she felt Mystique's hand slide down until it reached the small of her back and gave a small and quick rub. She gave Ellie a smile that seemed to mean something and then walked towards the stairs in the common area. Now it was Ellie's turn to check her out, staring at her ass. That was when Kitty showed back up.

"What exactly just happened?" Kitty asked.

"Well…I think you were right." Ellie said, still staring.

"So, wait…I did just see Mystique move her hand down your back?" Kitty asked. Ellie turned to her and just nodded. Kitty put her hand on her mouth, muffling her surprised laugh.

"Oh my god! What did she say?"

"She asked what I was doing this weekend. I told her about my birthday tomorrow and that I would be in my room basically all day. She then asked if she could swing by to wish me a happy birthday."

"I assume that her touching you like that meant you said yes." Kitty said.

Ellie gave a small grin. Kitty put her forehead against Ellie's shoulders and muffled some more laughter before brining her head back up.

"Looks like your getting laid!" Kitty said.

"Not necessarily." They were now both walking and heading towards the stairs. "Maybe she just sees me as more of a peer and a potential X-Men member. She did say she heard about my outing with Colossus."

"I guarantee you that at the very least, she is going to try and make out with you tomorrow." Kitty said. She then had suddenly realized something. "Wait, are you even attracted to girls?"

Ellie started to talk, stopped, then spoke. "I mean…I notice things, yes. But I haven't really tried asking any girls out or anything. But I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Kitty nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm here if you need me. Have fun." She gave Ellie a wink before heading off somewhere else. Ellie then decided to walk back to her dorm room, trying to figure out what will actually happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ellie couldn't sleep in that much because it was fairly muggy in her dorm room. When she woke up, there was sweat on her skin. She got out of bed and went over to her dresser to find something she could wear. Since she didn't really plan on leaving her dorm that day, she decided to put on a black strapless bra and some black compression underwear. The kind that went halfway down her thighs.

She took a towel nearby and tried to wipe some sweat off herself. She grabbed her phone on top of her dresser and went through her notifications. Some tweets that really weren't that interesting, and some snaps on Snapchat. She looked at the clock and saw it was about 8:30am. So, she grabbed her laptop and just went back to her bed and relax.

She went online to watch some videos. A few minutes went by before she decided to send a text to Kitty. About half an hour went by before she got a response.

 _Y r u up so early?_

 _Its fuckin muggy in my room._ Ellie replied.

 _I know! How r u surviving right now?_

Ellie raised her phone up, took a selfie with her flipping off the camera in a near full body pic, then sent it to Kitty, with a message that said _Becuz Im a boss._

Ellie went back on her laptop, looking through her email and looking at the most recent news articles. One of the entertainment news articles included a photo of actress Amy Adams. Ellie had a slight crush on her, so she began looking at other photos of her. It wasn't long before she started thinking about watching some porn. But then she got a reply from Kitty.

 _When did you get a 6 pack?_

Ellie looked down at her stomach. She did notice that her abs have gotten more defined and started to be more noticeable. She replied _Not sure. Just happened._

 _Nice! I gtg now. Talk to u later!_

Ellie put her phone away and stared at her computer. She debated a little bit in her head about whether or not she should watch porn. She ultimately decided against it and decided to open up Netflix. She grabbed some water from her mini fridge and laid back on her bed and got comfortable.

It was around 2:30 pm that Saturday when Ellie heard a knock on her door. She closed her laptop and carried it with her as she peeped through the peephole. It was some blonde woman wearing a pants suit. But Ellie recognized the face because Mystique used it as her default form.

Ellie cracked open the door just a little bit to stick her head out. "Hello?"

"You know it's me." Yep, it is certainly Mystique. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no. You want to come in?" Ellie asked.

"If I can." Ellie backed up, pulling the door open. Mystique walked in, took a brief look around before facing Ellie.

"Yea, it's pretty muggy in here, which is why I'm not exactly dressed for church right now." Ellie said.

"I understand. I'm feeling it too. Do you mind if I switch to something more comfortable?"

Ellie shook her head. As she did so, she saw Mystique changed from a blonde woman to her normal red haired, blue skinned, naked form. Blue with some scales on her body, she was pretty much what Ellie thought she would look like.

As Ellie looked, she saw something in Mystique's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh. Well, let's sit down first shall we." Ellie placed her laptop on top of her dresser, and sat down next to Mystique on the side of the bed.

"So, today's your birthday. How old?" Mystique asked.

"17". Ellie responded.

"Congratulation." Mystique handed her the bag. "This is just a little something I thought you would like to try." Ellie took the bag and reached in to bring out the gift. It was massage oil.

"Oh. Thanks. I've actually never used massage oil before." Ellie said. Then she got an idea. She turned to Mystique and handed her the oil. "Perhaps you can use it to show me how it is done?"

Mystique took it, and based on the smile she was trying to hide, Ellie could tell that she was probably wishing this would happen. "Sure thing. Of course, you would need to take everything off first."

Ellie gave a small smirk, and stood up. "Feel free to do the honors." Mystique stood up and went behind Ellie to help take her clothes off. She unhooked the back of Ellie's bra and let it drop to the ground, exposing her young breasts, with her nipples all ready hard. Mystique then got on her knees and grabbed Ellie's underwear by the waist and pulled them down her legs. As Mystique slowly stood back up, she dragged her fingers up Ellie's legs and whispered, "Lay down on your front."

Ellie got on her stomach on the bed, and Mystique in her naked blue form got on top, resting herself on Ellie's legs, right in front of her young, round ass. Mystique used the massage oil and let it drizzle on Ellie's back. She rubbed a little oil on her hands and then started the massage.

Ellie rested her head on her arms crossed in front of her as she let her teacher rub and massage her naked bed. While she had her eyes closed, she was very aware of what Mystique was doing. She gave out moans of pleasure and relaxation as she used her hands to dig deep into her shoulder and back. Her hands then moved down slowly to Ellie's lower back, which had her moaning even louder, causing her to smile to herself.

As Mystique continued to rub that part of her body, Ellie began to feel something poking her. Unsure of what it was, she decided to open her eyes and look back at Mystique and was surprised by what she saw. Despite Mystique being a woman, and having just seen her naked blue body earlier, there was a cock coming out of her teacher, getting harder by the second.

"What the fuck? How is that possible?" Ellie asked.

"I'm a shape shifter Negasonic. This is very common for me to do." As Mystique spoke, she leaned forward until her face was nearly touching Ellie's turned back face. "I can change back if you want."

While Ellie was surprised, she gave a big smile. "Are you kidding? I want you to fuck my asshole."

"Such naughty language. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Mystique grabbed Ellie's head and made out with her for a few moments. During that time, her cock was growing longer and harder. Ellie felt the growth as it pushed itself right against her.

Mystique pulled back and Ellie turned her head forward, still on her front. She brought her hands back and spread her ass cheeks open. She felt Mystique spit on her ass and drooled on it, using the saliva to move her fingers in her hole. Once Ellie brought her hands forward and laid her head back on her crossed arms, she felt the full length and thickness of Mystiques cock enter her asshole.

"MotherFUCK!" Ellie gave a shout as she felt the full thrust inside her. They both knew that she was very tight in there. Mystique grabbed Ellie's hips, her fingernails digging into her skin, and began to go practically full thrust.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me like that!" She felt her teacher slapped her ass, which made her gave out pleasurable yelps and laughs. Each thrust sent jolts of pain and pleasure rushing through her body. She was glad that she told her to fuck her asshole. Her pussy has yet to feel a cock penetrate it, and Ellie was saving that for a special occasion that she still isn't sure when it will happen or with who.

The thoughts in Ellie's head began fading out of her head as Mystique sped up and went even harder. Ellie continued to give out shouts of pleasure with each thrust. She can even still feel her cock throbbing insider her ass.

With no more warning than that. Mystique gave one last thrust, pushing her entire cock inside Ellie's asshole. Both of them let out loud moans and gasps as both of them felt Mystique climax and cum inside Ellie. Most of it was in her body, but as Mystique pulled out, she let a little bit of it squirt out and onto Ellie's back. Mystique used a couple of finger to scoop up the cum and put her fingers in Ellie's mouth, who sucked and licked all of it.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon, birthday girl." Mystique slapped Ellie's ass before changing back into the blonde woman and leaving Ellie's dorm. Ellie laid there, smiling, still feeling the after effects of pleasure and pain in her ass. Ellie then turned onto her back and began fingering herself, thinking about other women she would like to fuck. After she finished, Ellie was tired out and just feel asleep with a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitty put down her phone after telling Ellie she had to go. She was busy trying to figure what she was going to wear for today. She was a little sad that Ellie won't be coming out tonight. But, she can't force her to come out. She doesn't want to ruin her friendship with her.

As Kitty searched through her closet, trying to pick something out, she got a text from Danielle.

 _Party cancelled. Something bout a family emergency, needed to head out._

 _Damn it! That was the only thing I was doing today_

Kitty is now completely frustrated. All though to be fair, part of that may be related to the fact that she is struggling with her feelings about Ellie. She was able to get an idea of what Ellie preferred sexually speaking, but not a lot. Truth is, she just wants to ask her out. But of course, she is too afraid to do that.

While Kitty was leaning her back against the wall in thought, she got another text from Danielle. She wanted to know if Kitty wanted to come over and just hang out with her today.

Kitty thought about it. Danielle had been giving off some strange signals lately. She thought she might be attracted to Kitty. But, then again, she was mainly kidding when she told Ellie that Mystique was probably going to try and fuck her.

As Kitty put on some sweatpants and a shirt, she texted Danielle back, saying she is coming over. Knowing her, even if she wanted to fuck her, it would be just a one-night stand kind of scenario. That was fine with her. Kitty had been struggling emotionally lately, not knowing what she should do. But maybe a good fuck would get her mind off things and help figure stuff out. Of course, she doesn't know if fucking was happening, but a girl can dream. Kitty walked out of her dorm and towards Danielle's.

When Danielle opened the door, Kitty still wasn't quite sure what Danielle's intentions are. She was wearing a sweatshirt with sweat pants, which isn't the sexiest thing someone would wear if their goal is to fuck them.

"Hey! Come in!" Danielle closed the door after Kitty stepped inside. Kitty took a seat on the small couch that Danielle has set up in her room.

"I didn't know you have this kind of stuff. A couch and a TV?" Kitty looked at the TV in front of the furniture she was sitting on.

"Well, I'm lucky I was even able to get most of this stuff. But anyway, I figured we could just watch some Netflix and see what else we want to do. What do you think?"

Kitty smiled, fairly confident she knows where this might eventually end up. "Go ahead."

Danielle queued up Netflix and they just watched some comedy stuff on it. Kitty seemed to be going less and less confident by the minute. They talked throughout watching TV, having some nice conversations. But never getting any definitive hints or clues about what whether or not Danielle actually wants to sleep with Kitty. But despite this unsureness, Danielle did eventually lean her head on Kitty's shoulder, with Kitty feeling her secret starting to rise. Since there is a lot to be unsure about, Kitty was hoping that Danielle didn't notice.

Several hours have passed since they started watching Netflix, and Kitty kept feeling herself getting more…ready let's say. But Kitty was still surprised when Danielle slid down to the floor and grabbed Kitty's sweat pants and began to slide them off.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Kitty does want to have sex, but she knows she never told Danielle about her secret. But she didn't seem the least bit surprised when her sweat pants fell to the floor and she grabbed Kitty's semi-hard cock.

"Relax. I could sense your fear of me finding this out." Danielle began stroking Kitty's dick. "Let me make you feel good." She took off her sweatshirt, revealing Danielle's naked breasts. Danielle began stroking harder, smiling up towards Kitty. She smiled and licked her lips as she watched her make her dick grow longer and harder.

Danielle started sucking. Her head going up and down, Kitty laid her head back as she let the physical pleasure wash over her. Danielle was fingering herself, making herself get wet while she got Kitty turned on. She played with her balls, which made Kitty give out a small laugh at the feel of her hands.

Eventually, Kitty pulled her shirt up and let her breasts loose. Danielle then stood and took off her sweatpants, also revealing she was wearing nothing down there either. She sat on Kitty, grabbing her cock and positioning it so that when she sat down, Kitty was penetrating Danielle with the full length of her rock hard cock.

Both girls gave out moans as they felt each other. Kitty smacked Danielle's ass and dug her fingers into her ass cheeks as she began grinding her ass on Kitty's lap. As she was doing this, she put her mouth next to Kitty's ear and whispered "Don't worry. I'm on the pill. Feel free to give me all you got."

After speaking, she began kissing kissing and sucking Kitty's neck. Kitty's mouth let loud a loud moan as she made Danielle stop grinding and actually start bouncing on her cock. Danielle started sucking on Kitty's neck even harder, making the moans louder and louder. The bouncing also started getting harder and faster until eventually, as Danielle's ass slapped down on Kitty's lap one last time, Kitty climaxed inside her. Danielle trembled as she also climaxed, her pussy squirting her juices all over Kitty' lap.

For a moment, Kitty's cock was still inside Danielle, as she rested on top of Kitty. Both girls were breathing hard and heavy. Physical pleasure pulsed throughout both of their bodies. After a while, Danielle finally got off of Kitty and went into the little bathroom in her dorm and got into the shower. Kitty sat there for a moment longer before getting her clothes on and sneaking out of Danielle's dorm and back to her own.

When Kitty got back to her dorm, she saw that it was nearly 6PM. Kitty got into her own shower and washed herself. As she was there, she found herself going back to Ellie. Damn it! She thought fucking a different girl would help her get over her. But there is now no denying her feelings for Ellie. She just hoped she knew for sure how Ellie felt about her.

After getting out of the shower, she put on the same clothes from earlier today and just went to sleep, physically exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a little before 10AM Sunday morning when Ellie got out from the covers and put on some clothes. Back to the usual-jeans, tank top, no bra and a leather jacket in case she goes out later today. She smiled and licked her lips as her mind wandered back to yesterday. But before her mind could get too out of control, she received a text from Kitty.

 _Hey! What r u doing?_

 _Nothing,_ Ellie replied. _Whats up?_

 _Bored. Can I come hang out for a little bit?_

 _Sure._ Ellie put her phone back in her pocket and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and just splashed some water on her face. Ellie began wondering about other people and what it would be like to fuck them. Of course, she's not completely sure about what she prefers. Yes, she had sex last night, but Mystique didn't touch her pussy. So, that is still unclaimed territory.

Also, while she is attracted to Mystique and other women, she isn't sure if she's gay or not. Mystique was the first time she did anything with anyone. So, there is still a lot that she would like to explore and try before making any concrete decisions.

Ellie was on her laptop when Kitty entered the room wearing a shirt and sweatpants. "What's up?"

"I'll let you guess that one." Ellie replied.

"What?" Kitty looked around and noticed the massage oil on top of the dresser. "When did you get that?" Ellie didn't respond, but watched Kitty slowly put the evidence together. Kitty's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. She rushed over and sat on the bed with Ellie.

"Is that-?"

"Yep."

"From-?"

"Yep."

Kitty put both her hands over her mouth. She then took them off and asked "OK, you have to tell me EXACTLY what happened. I was mostly joking when I teased you about this the other day."

"Well, it was in the afternoon. She came over, let herself be blue and true. She gave me that as a birthday present. I let her give me a bit of a massage. Then, she had her cock out-"

"WHAT?!" Kitty closed her hand over her mouth, realizing she shouted that. She then took it off again. "What?! How?"

"Shape shifter. Anyway, it was out and then…we fucked." Ellie giggled as she saw the look of surprise on Kitty's face.

"So wait, you guys actually did do it?"

"Yes. Well, only in my asshole, but still yes." Ellie then asked "Why are you so surprised by her having a dick? You probably could figure that out."

"First of all, don't tell me that you weren't confused when you first saw it." Ellie nodded her head in admittance. But then Kitty's face turned red and she looked down. There was a moment of awkward silence before she spoke again.

"Well…well, here's the thing. I didn't tell you this when we first met because I was afraid you were gonna be one of those people who would be angry and aggressive towards me afterwards for what I am. I know that's stupid since we're both mutants, but I guess this is a little different than that. I mean it isn't like-"

"Kit." Ellie said.

"Sorry! Anyway, well, the reason why I was surprised by Mystique's…you know…is because I thought I was the only one. The only girl here with a penis I mean. The only difference is that Mystique I guess can make her penis disappear and I can't."

Ellie was silent for a moment, processing everything that Kitty just said. "So, just to be clear-you have a dick? And you didn't tell me before because of how I might react?"

"Essentially." Kitty seemed really nervous.

Ellie was quiet again for a moment before responding. "I kinda get it. We're still kind of new friends and you didn't want to ruin anything. But now you know that I really don't care about that. So, everything is good, right?"

Kitty was still looking down.

"There's more?" Ellie was now officially confused.

"I'm just gonna spit it out. I'm attracted to you." Kitty's face completely turned red, but she looked back up and continued. "When I first met you, I had a small crush on you. But I didn't know it at the time because I was still trying to attract guys. There was one night I didn't tell you about where I almost got with someone, but they backed out when they saw…it. So, I ended up fucking a couple of different girls who didn't really mind it. I didn't tell you about the girls because I now realize I was fucking them because I wanted to get my mind off the fact that I want to be with you. But I knew you really weren't sure about your preferences, so I never really acted on them. But…now I guess things have changed."

Ellie looked downwards in silence for several moments. Kitty sat there, waiting for Ellie to say anything to break the silence. After a while, she finally spoke.

"To be honest, I'm a little shocked right now." Ellie said. "I mean, I like you. Like, really fucking like you."

"Really?" Kitty smiled a little bit.

"But I'm not sure how great of an idea this is. Perhaps if we kissed, we can see if something is there." Ellie grinned in return, putting her hand on Kitty's cheek.

"I'm not going to argue." Ellie brought Kitty to her and they kissed. Their soft lips pressed against each other, the two of them lost in the moment of physical embrace. Their kiss quickly lead them to making out with each other, their tongues intertwining with one another.

Ellie brought Kitty on top of her as she laid on her back while making out. Their breasts and hard nipples pressed against each other as the two of them continued in their passionate embrace. This went on for what seemed like forever, the two of them finally able to express their full emotions toward each other.

Kitty broke away from kissing as she took off her shirt and then her bra. Ellie also took her tank top off, exposing her all ready naked breasts. Kitty immediately came back down and started to suck on them. Ellie put both hands on Kitty's head, holding her hair back as she felt her lips and tongue on her nipples. She even started to lightly bite down on Ellie's nipples, causing her to softly laugh out loud and bite on her bottom lip.

It wasn't long before Kitty got off of Ellie completely and started to take her sweatpants off. Ellie also took off her jeans and panties at the same time. Ellie rubbed her pussy in anticipation for whatever Kitty wanted to do to her. Kitty grabbed Ellie by the waist and moved her pussy towards the edge of the bed. Kitty got on her knees, grabbed Ellie's thighs, and began to tongue her soaking pussy.

Ellie rested her legs on Kitty's shoulder and her hands grabbed on pulled on the bed sheets as Kitty went to town eating her out. Ellie would let out a moan or giggle every few minutes as she experienced the physical pleasure of the experience.

Kitty brought her head back up from Ellie's pussy and the two of them looked each other. Both of them all ready excited and eager to get on with the main event.

"Fuck my pussy like you mean it." Ellie told Kitty. She smiled and stood up and stroked her own rock hard cock. It was longer and thicker than she expected it to be. While nervous, Ellie could all ready feel her pussy quivering in anticipation. She slapped the tip of her dick on Ellie's pussy a few time, drooled on her for a second, and finally pushed herself inside Ellie with full force.

"FUCK! OH, FUCK YES!" Ellie wrapped her legs around Kitty as she in return grabbed Ellie's waist as she began fucking her pussy with each thrust. Every movement caused Ellie to moan or cry out in both pain and pleasure. She put her arms around Kitty's back, digging her nails into her. Kitty seemed to only be more turned on by the pain, as she laughed out in surprise.

Neither one of them knew how long it lasted. All they knew was that they were fucking like horny animals, with Kitty's cock throbbing inside Ellie's pussy, preparing for the ultimate climax. In addition to leaving scratch marks on Kitty's back, Ellie bit into Kitty shoulder. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to welcome it. She went even harder and faster as she felt herself getting ready to explode.

The climax finally happened, and Kitty's cock exploded inside of Ellie's pussy. She cried out in pain and pleasure as Ellie bit down even more into Kitty's neck and her nails dig into her back. Ellie's legs tightened as she kept Kitty's cock inside her. Once Ellie released Kitty's neck, she began panting heavily along with Kitty.

The two of them laid down on the bed, with Kitty wrapping her arms around Ellie as they cuddled with one another. She pressed herself up against Ellie, her still semi-hard dick pressed up against Ellie's ass. Smiling to herself, she rubbed herself up against the Kitty as they two of them lay there together, physically exhausted after physically expressing their love for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late afternoon when Ellie finally opened her eyes. As she did so, Kitty also woke up and kissed Ellie on the neck, rubbing herself up against Ellie's ass.

"Hey there." Ellie grinned.

"Hey yourself." Kitty got up and sat on Ellie's naked body as she moved onto her back. "You well rested?"

"Oh, I think so."

"Great. I'm gonna go in the bathroom for a quick minute. Don't go anywhere." Kitty kissed Ellie on the lips and lingered for a moment before heading off into the bathroom and closing the door. Ellie stretched her legs and sat for a moment.

She heard a knock on the door. Ellie got off of the bed, not even bothering to put on clothes, and looked through the peephole. It was Mystique, in her blonde haired human form. She cracked the door open but only showed her face.

"Hey! What's up?" Ellie asked.

"Hello. Can I come on?" Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not exactly decent at the moment."

"I've seen you naked." She pushed the door open and walked into Ellie's room. She took note of the extra clothes on the ground and turned to look at a naked Ellie with her hands on her hips.

"You have a booty call over?" Mystique asked.

"Kinda. Someone I actually want to stay with. So, as fun as it was with you, I think I have to pass."

"Are you sure?" Mystique walked closer to Ellie. "You did admit that it was fun." Mystique grinned. As she did so, Kitty walked out of the bathroom. Startled, she tried to cover one arm across her tits and used the other hand to grab her cock.

"The fuck?"

"I'm sorry Kit." Ellie said. "She just showed up."

"This is a little bit of a surprise." Mystique looked downwards. "What are you hiding there Ms. Pryde?"

"Don't worry about it." Ellie said. "You should get going."

"You seem awfully quick to get rid of me. Now, come over Ms. Pryde." Kitty walked over, now using both hands to cover her cock and letting her tits show. Mystique put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Look, you two obviously don't want me around. You two seem to be very eager to get back at it. Am I wrong?" Ellie looked downwards, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Ellie kept looking at Mystique, trying to not pay attention to the fact that her nipples are getting hard.

"I understand you two want each other and no one else. But let me stay for this one time." Mystique shape shifted into her naked blue form. "I have had a very stressful day today. I just need to let off some frustration. After today, you two can be as focused on each other as you want. What do you two say?"

Ellie looked at Kitty, who raised her head to look back at her. They didn't speak to each other, but they knew exactly what they were thinking. Kitty moved her hands away from her cock, showing that she was all ready semi-hard. Mystique moved her hands to the back of their heads and gently moved the two of them together so that they can start making out.

Kitty grabbed onto Ellie's hips as she kissed her. Ellie used one free hand to grab onto Kitty's dick and began stroking it. Mystique moved around until she was standing behind Ellie. She began nibbling on Ellie's ear and moved down to her neck and shoulder. Ellie used her other hand to reach back and grab onto Mystique's head.

As the two teenage mutants continued to make out, Ellie could feel Mystique forming her own dick again. She felt it rub against her ass, Mystique's hands grabbing onto Ellie's thighs. As she felt what was happening behind her, she felt Kitty's cock grow harder and longer the longer she used her hand to stroke it.

Eventually, Kitty and Mystique moved Ellie over to the mattress. Ellie sat down on the edge and leaned back onto her elbows. Ellie positioned herself on Kitty's lap, making sure her cock penetrated her wet and glistening pussy. As Ellie was positioning herself, Mystique grabbed onto Ellie's hips as she shoved her own dick in Ellie's asshole. Ellie couldn't help but give out a loud shout and moaned as she felt two people penetrate her body. With Mystique's hands on her hips and Kitty's hands intertwined with Mystique's, the two women began fucking Ellie.

The physical sensation of the double penetration caused Ellie to only make moans and shouts, unable to focus long enough to form actual words. Kitty brought her head up and began sucking and kissing Ellie's bouncing breasts and hard nipples. Mystique kissed and bit into Ellie's neck and shoulders. Ellie could do nothing but let them fuck her pussy and ass over and over again, with her absolutely loving every minute of the experience.

After what seemed like forever, all 3 of them climaxed at the same time. Mystique continued to fuck Ellie's ass with cum dripping out of her asshole. Kitty paused as her cock exploded inside Ellie's pussy. Ellie moaned out loud, overwhelmed by everything that is happening to her. Mystique pulled out and motioned for them to change where they are.

Kitty moved to where she was completely on the mattress, her head pointing towards the edge and Mystique. Ellie moved to where her mouth was right over Kitty's cock, covered in cum but still hard. Mystique got on the mattress on her knees. She grabbed onto Ellie's ass, which is hovering right above Kitty's face.

Ellie felt Kitty wrap her hands around Ellie's ass and pulled her pussy downwards. Kitty began eating Ellie out as Mystique continued fucking her tight asshole right above Kitty's face. Ellie began licking the cum off of Kitty's dick, wrapping her hand around her still very hard cock. She then put Kitty's dick in her mouth and began moving it up and down, barely managing to reach the base of her cock.

As Ellie tried to focus on the blowjob she is giving Kitty, she felt Kitty eating the fuck out of her soaking wet pussy and Mystique's dick ravaging her asshole. Ellie felt her skin tingle and felt her ass jiggle every time Mystique's balls slapped against her. But she was more pleasure from Kitty, who really know where to move her tongue.

Ellie lost all track of time. She only knew the pleasure coursing through her body. Mystique's hands slapping Ellie's ass, Kitty's finger digging into Ellie's ass and leaving scratch marks all over her lower back. But once again, they all eventually climaxed once again at the same time.

Ellie's mouth quickly filled with Kitty's delicious cum. It was almost too much, some of it dripping out of her mouth and onto her hand. Ellie pulled her mouth off of Kitty's cock and she swallowed everything in her mouth. Ellie's pussy was squirting all over Kitty's face, with her using her tongue to try and lick some of it out of Ellie's drenched pussy. Mystique once again exploded everything she had in Ellie's asshole. Any lingering cum squirted out of Mystique's dick and onto Ellie's back, and then onto Kitty's breasts when Ellie rolled onto her back on the bed. All 3 of them were panting, Ellie and Kitty exhausted from the experience. Mystique smiled as she transformed and left the room.

Ellie used all of her effort to turn her body so her face was next to Kitty's. Smiling, the two of them just laid there, exhausted and very satisfied.


End file.
